


Wrapped in Red

by 5mallestviolin



Series: Wrapped [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angsty Christmassy Smut, Light Angst, Lovecember2020, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mallestviolin/pseuds/5mallestviolin
Summary: A chance encounter between old classmates becomes so much more.Characters aren't mine.Title taken from the song of the same name.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Wrapped [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157243
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79
Collections: Lovecember Holiday Edition





	Wrapped in Red

Oh God, Oh God, Ooooo God, her voice panted, in time with each thrust.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” he murmured, maintaining tempo, but thrusting harder, changing the angle a little, being rewarded by a squeak, and then a groan. Veronica was lying back on the bed in front of him, hands gripping the sheets, eyes closed, teeth chewing her lower lip as they fucked. Her legs were over his shoulders, his hands at her hips holding her to him as he buried himself in her soft, welcoming pussy for the third time that night. He increased the pace, just a little and her pants got shorter and skin flushed through, from pale to a delicate pink. Feeling his balls start to tighten, he whispered, “I’m close.”

Desperation in her voice, she replied, “Please.” He shifted his hand and rubbed one thumb first lightly across her clit and then pinched the hard little nub. She arched her back and went rigid as she came and her pussy clenched down hard on his cock. He shouted her name as he pumped one last time, coming so hard he saw stars.

VVV

They’d met downstairs in the lobby bar of the Neptune Grand.

Logan was sitting at the bar, tie loosened, scotch in hand, when the blonde sat down next to him and ordered a dirty martini. In truth, it was his third double. He’d had a hard day. She was gorgeous, with a pair of stunning legs in four inch heels topped by a short, strapless festive red satin sheath and he dragged his gaze up from those spectacular legs to a face that triggered his memory. “Veronica Mars, isn’t it? I haven’t seen you since...” he left it hanging.

“Graduation, I believe. About eight years ago. Although I’m surprised that the legend that was Logan Echolls even remembers who I am?”

“I don’t know, class vice-president, valedictorian, student voted most likely to head up the FBI, who just happened to have a rocking body. Of course I remember you. I remember all of us guys drooling over you.”

“Have you recently been hit over the head? My recollection of high school seems somewhat different to yours.”

“You were Class Vice President?”

“You know I was.”

“And Valedictorian?”

“Yes.”

“And all the ‘09ers drooled over you,” he stated.

“I think that is where you have me confused with someone else. No one drooled over me. No one ever even asked me out.”

“Oh, you see, Duncan wanted you.”

“Duncan wanted me?” she said incredulously. “Class President Duncan Kane?” her voice pitched up.

“Yeah. He called dibs so the rest of us stayed away.”

“He called dibs?” her pitch rose even higher. “Like I was the front seat of a car?”

“That’s calling shotgun, but, well yeah. Otherwise loads of us would have asked you out. Please excuse my highschool-ish description, but you were hot!” 

She looked at him in disbelief.

“I mean you are hot. You are extremely hot,” Logan backtracked, grinning. “Your ongoing hotness is not in question.”

Waving her hand at him, she said, “He never asked me out. All those times we worked together on school dances, winter carnival, school newspaper, he never even tried to hold my hand let alone ask me out.”

“Then he was a fool. And a pussy,” said Logan. “I would have asked you out.”

“Really,” she said in disbelief.

“Yes. You were beautiful and smart and interesting.”

“I don’t know Logan, you had more of a reputation for dating tall, leggy, vacuous and briefly. At least by senior year once Lilly Kane left for college.”

“Maybe you would have been the one to change that.”

Veronica laughed. “Somehow I doubt it.”

Logan signalled the bartender to bring them another drink. Veronica thought momentarily of saying ‘ _ no _ ’, but then thought ‘ _ What the hell? _ ’

Picking up his scotch, Logan asked, “So what brings you back to sunny Neptune? You left pretty quickly after school.”

“My Dad lives here, so I do come back from time to time.”

“Ah yes, the esteemed Sheriff Mars. Another reason for your lack of dates in high school.”

“Well that one at least I can understand,” she replied before harrumphing under her breath, “Calling dibs,” she murmured shaking her head. She took a sip of her martini and said “After college and grad school, I joined the FBI. I just got assigned to the LA office, so I’m spending Christmas and a few days vacation with my Dad then looking for an apartment in LA. You?”

“I live in LA but I was here for an engagement party tonight. But it’s been called off.”

“That’s sad, but better than after the wedding, I guess. Who’s engagement?”

Logan lifted his glass and toasted her, saying, “Mine.”

VVV

  
  


Veronica looked shocked. “I’m so sorry...”

“So am I,” he said. “I thought she wanted to get married. Apparently what she really wanted was to run off to Vegas with someone else leaving me to cancel a Christmas Eve engagement party for a hundred or so of mostly her friends and a couple hundred of her father’s business associates.”

“Ouch!”

“Ouch indeed,” he agreed.

“Can I ask who you were getting engaged to?”

“Why, the inestimable Miss Lilly Kane. We did the on-again, off-again for a number of years, but when she moved to LA in October, it all seemed to be working out and I thought maybe getting married would end the ‘off-again’.”

“But it didn’t?” Veronica said sympathetically.

“Ah, no. Apparently she had another relationship. A year-long relationship.”

“She was having an affair for a year?” asked Veronica.

“I believe, technically, no. There was a lot of ‘off-again.’”

“So why did she agree to marry you? Why not marry the other guy?”

“Something to do with parental disapproval.”

“I never thought Lilly Kane cared much about parental approval.”

“Oh not Lilly’s parents, she wouldn’t care less about them. The other party’s parents apparently wouldn’t approve.”

“Oh.”

“So why are you here, dressed up in your most festive finery, this Christmas Eve, Ms Mars?”

“A very smooth subject change there, Mr Echolls,” she nodded and toasted him. “Also engagement related, although not as dramatic as yours.” As he raised his eyebrows, she elaborated, “I appear to have been stood up. I was supposed to be meeting a friend who was upset because the love of her life had gotten engaged to someone else. You weren’t by any chance the love of Meg Manning’s life?”

Logan choked on his drink. Veronica hastily patted him on the back and signalled to the bartender to bring water. Once he composed himself, he looked carefully at her and said, “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?”

“That you have definitely been stood up.”

“How would you know, Logan? You’re not making sense.”

“You’ve been stood up because the person Lilly Kane ran off to Vegas with this afternoon was Meg Manning.”

“You’re joking, aren’t you? That can’t possibly be true.”

“Oh, I assure you it can. I have the letter from Lilly to prove it.”

“Well!”

“Exactly.”

Veronica looked at her watch and he quickly said, “If you don’t have to go Veronica, would you stay for another drink? I just don’t quite feel like being alone right now.”

Veronica looked at him, a little forlorn in his now slightly bedraggled formal suit. “I, ah, just need to head to the bathroom, but I’ll come back for another drink. Why don’t you move to one of the empty booths? It’s a little less noisy and I think there is a jazz band setting up soon.”

VVV

Upon her return, she slid into the booth next to him saying, “Good, you got one facing away from the band stage.”

He laughed, “You did say less noisy.”

“Yes, and I detest jazz,” she admitted freely. 

“And jazz versions of Christmas songs are even worse,” he agreed. “Did you get into contact with Meg?”

“How did you know?

“She’s your friend. You’re the one she called to make her feel better. Of course you’d call her.”

“But not a good enough friend to tell me she’s been in a relationship with Lilly Kane for a full year.”

“Well, Lilly was always good at secrets. Maybe it rubbed off onto Meg.”

“It must have.”

“What about you, Veronica?”

“Am I good at secrets? I’m in the FBI, so I hope so,” she replied.

“Noted. But any relationships, boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband?”

“Not now.”

“I sense a story there.”

“Walked in on my boyfriend in bed with his 21 year old dog walker about a month ago.”

“That’s nasty.”

“They were certainly doing the nasty. On my bed. On my Grandmother’s heirloom comforter. Full disclosure. Leo was on my team at work. I’d moved in with him about two weeks beforehand.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. I asked for a transfer. I didn’t really care where. Just out of the New York office, out of that team.”

“Are you happy to be back?”

“I think so. I haven’t lived here in California since Stanford but I think it will be good to be nearer to my Dad. I’ve missed him.”

The waiter brought another round of drinks. Veronica lifted an eyebrow. “I asked him to keep bringing them until I asked for the check,” said Logan. “Misery loves company and it seems a shame to waste that lovely dress you’re wearing.”

Veronica laughed, “I guess I can have another. What about you, did you go away to college?” 

“Emerson, initially.”

“So Boston, that’s a long way from home,” she remarked.

“That was the point. And it was closer to Lilly at Vassar. But I came back sophomore year after my dad was killed. It was rough on my mom here, so I transferred to USC in LA.”

“I’m sorry. I did hear that your dad had died. Please accept my condolences.”

“You really didn’t pay much attention to the celebrity news, did you?”

Veronica looked sheepish, “I did hear it was a scandal, but with classes, and a part time job, I just didn’t have time.”

“It’s okay, Veronica. He was caught in his trailer with an underage co-star. By her father. Her father said she was being raped and shot him.”

“Shit, I didn’t realize.” Veronica impulsively reached across, put her hand on his.

“I paid the girl’s father’s legal fees.”

“Oh.” 

“My father was an abusive prick. I was just glad he was dead.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Few did. Aaron Echolls was very good at keeping secrets.” 

Veronica impulsively scooted closer to him in the booth. “Well, in that case, I’m glad he’s gone.”

Logan lifted his drink with his free hand, “I can drink to that.” 

“Do you have plans for Christmas? For tomorrow?” she asked.

“I am heading back to LA tomorrow. My Mom has a dinner planned for the evening. I’ll show my face to make her happy, but I don’t think anyone will be offended if I head home early. What about you?”

“Lunch with my Dad and my stepmom. Dad remarried a couple of years ago. Do you remember Wallace Fennel from school?” asked Veronica. Logan shook his head so she continued, “He arrived in Junior year, got taped naked to the flagpole by the PCHers on the first day of school? Ring any bells?”

“That wasn’t exactly an exclusive club, Veronica.”

“True. We became friends when I cut him down.”

“Of course you did,” he murmured.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she continued, “Dad married Wallace’s Mom, Alicia.”

“So now he’s your step-brother.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like we have bunk beds.”

Logan chuckled.

“And Alicia makes Dad happy.”

“That sounds good,” said Logan.

“It is,” agreed Veronica.

Looking down at her hand on top of his, he turned his over, rubbed his thumb across the top of hers, “Such little hands, soft to touch but there’s strength in there.”

“Training. Martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, weapons training. And a  _ lot _ of moisturizer.”

“ _ ’It rubs the lotion onto its skin’ _ ,” said Logan.

“You did not just quote  _ Silence of the Lambs _ to me!”

“Sorry, just seemed apt, if not appropriate.”

“You’re quick, Logan. Maybe we would have got on in high school, after all.”

“No, I think it’s best this way. I was an obnoxious jackass in high school.” He shifted closer, so their thighs were almost touching, and he could feel heat radiating from her skin. “You would never be sitting here having a drink with me, while I clumsily and slightly drunkenly try to flirt, if I’d dated you back then. You probably would have run screaming for the hills.”

“Do many of your exes from high school run screaming away from you?”

“Well Lilly tended to be screaming at me and the others were more what you’d call a fling than an ex, but no. Of course, none of them were as smart as you.”

Veronica looked up at his eyes, “I don’t think you’re clumsy at all.”

He leaned forward, touched his lips to hers for a fleeting kiss.

“What was that for?” she whispered, lips tingling.

“I just wanted to see how you taste,” he answered.

“So how do I taste?”

“Gin and touch of salt.”

She leaned in and kissed him back, a little harder. “You taste of scotch.”

“Not exactly a shock.”

“No.”

“Would it be too forward if I asked you to come upstairs with me? You are incredibly sexy, we’re both on the rebound, so maybe we could spend tonight together. Get at least one good memory for the holiday.”

Veronica threw caution to the wind, “I think I’d like that.” 

VVV

He had her pinned against the wall, mouth on her neck, listening to her moan. His hands had dropped to her thighs and slid up her legs, ruching up the skirt of her dress till they reached her hips and he played with the band of her g-string. His mouth joined to hers in a searing kiss as his hands lowered to wrap around her thighs and lift her. Carrying her to a desk in the room, he set her down on the edge and stepped in close when she spread her legs to make room, and her heels fell to the floor.

She pulled his jacket off his shoulders and he shrugged it off before she divested him of his tie and set to work impatiently on his shirt buttons. He fumbled momentarily for a zip on the back of her dress until she wrenched her mouth from his to mutter “side zip, hurry, please.” By the time she had the first four of his buttons undone, he had the zip down and her dress was falling away from her body. One hand cupped her newly exposed breast and she closed her eyes to revel in the sensation as his thumb rubbed gently around the edge of her nipple. Her eyes flew open when he rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and, now impatient, she ripped his last remaining shirt buttons, exclaiming “Take it off.”

He lifted up her dress and pulled it over her head and she laughed, “I meant your shirt.” 

In response he pulled his shirt off before taking a good look at her in the dim hotel lamplight. Uttering a reverent, “Fuck, you’re sexy,” he took in her pale athletic body with firm high breasts, small waist and a silky red triangle between her thighs.

“So are you,” she said, reaching out a hand to feel the muscles on his chest and his abdomen.

He kissed her again as his hands returned to worship her breasts while hers undid and removed his belt. She unfastened his trousers and pushed them off his hips so they pooled at the floor.

He kissed his way down to her breasts and took one nipple in his mouth, his talented tongue teasing it to a nub so hard she thought it could cut glass. His hands caressed her body with soft light touches and firm little squeezes until it felt like they were everywhere with her blood heating and her skin becoming flushed with arousal. If she had been able to think at that moment, she would have realized she had never felt that turned on in her life, and he still hadn’t yet touched her pussy.

One hand slid down to finger her through the silky fabric triangle, already wet to the point of soaking. He slid one finger beneath the edge, dipped into the warm wet folds and then dragged it up over her clit, feeling the nub harden in response. He lifted his head from its place of worship at her breasts and seeking out her gaze, deliberately brought that finger to his mouth and tasted. 

She groaned, all but losing her mind with the implication, so when he said, “Are you ready for more?” it was all she could do to nod consent before he stripped her underwear down her legs and began a tender assault on her pussy with his tongue. He tongued, licked, nibbled with no particular rhythm until she was writhing in front of him and when he gently pushed first one and then two fingers inside her, she screamed in delight. Now he set up a rhythm, pumping with his fingers, licking and sucking her clit on the out stroke to push her towards climax. So when he brushed the bundle of nerves inside her with one particularly firm thrust she came hard and fast with her pussy clenching down on his fingers. 

Standing back up to kiss her, she tasted herself on his lips before he pushed off his own tight black boxer briefs freeing his impressively large cock. Her hands reached for him, but he pushed them away with a smirk, “You can play later but right now I just want to be inside you.”

She nodded, saying “okay” and he grabbed a condom and sheathed himself in it before burying himself in her. 

They fucked there, her seated on the desk as she clutched at his back, nails digging in. She could see him in the mirror across the room, ass muscles clenching rhythmically as he pumped in and out until all she could feel was him, and her eyes fluttered shut till all she could see was white.

VVV

When she opened her eyes some time later, she was surprised to find he had carried her to the bed and was now stretched out beside her, skin to skin, trailing a finger lazily down her side as the sweat on their bodies cooled. She said, “Now I realize all those stories about you in high school were true. You  _ are _ legendary.”

He huffed out a sigh and replied “All I can say is that Duncan Kane really was an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Aurora202 for beta'ing. You pull me up on the bits that don't work and make them better.
> 
> Also thanks to Nevertothethird for ideas on how to create an au in the readers mind. Hope this worked.


End file.
